My little nurse Aru
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Yao is a nurse in a crazy hospital run by Doctor Awesome Prussia He hates working here, especially with the crazy Mental Ward Doctor, Ivan Braginski. Or Doctor Kolkol. Hardcore Yaoi, use of a medical instruments. BoyxBoy. Lame description is lame. READ!


**Hello! Don't worry I have not given up on corrupted convictions, I just wrote this for a contest on DA for Neinescape. If you have no idea what Neinescape is, go to their website. www. neinescape .com (All put together of course) Its really quite interesting and super fun!**

**This involves the lovely Nurse Aru aka China/Yao and Doctor Kolkol aka Russia/Ivan**

**Enjoy the medical love!~**

* * *

><p>"Aiya, what a long day aru!" A young looking nurse said, sighing heavily as he plopped down onto the lounge sofa. His red nurses outfit flailed upwards as he fell, causing the dark ebony haired male to mumble and groan. He hated the uniform doctor Awesome made them wear at this crazy hospital. Tugging on the end part of the clothes he pulled it down so it wouldn't reveal any more of his thighs as it already did.<p>

It bothered him to no extent working at this hospital, I mean, why couldn't he be a doctor? He was older then everyone else there. Yes, despite his height, body figure and facial features, he was over 4000.

Not only that, but he had to work under three crazy doctors. One being his younger brother which he hated because, how could they let Kiku be a doctor and not himself? Plus he still held a grudge over his younger brother for cutting him across his back with a katana.

But the two worst had to be Doctor Sade and Doctor Kolkol. Doctor Sade was harsh, cruel and very strict when it came to the rules. He caught Yao twice with a violation and confiscated his bloomers each time. How he hated that Mongolian man. It was so embarrassing to walk around like that because usually after Doctor Sade he went to Doctor kolkol, who just happened to have a little 'thing' for him. The crazy psychotic Doctor who was in charge of the Mental ward would always touch his butt slightly or make some rude, inappropriate comments. He would make the nurse run around and do all the things he didn't want to just for his amusement when he knew he had other nurses that could help him. Yes, for a whole 2 months the Russian Doctor had expressed his feelings enough to get the message clearly across.

He was such a child it was unbelievable to Yao. He would pout or cry when he didn't get his way and acted like a spoiled brat to the point were Yao would feel bad for yelling at the Russian for making such comments. He even took Yao's kindness as a chance to give him a kiss on the cheek or sometimes the lips, only to be slapped afterwards.

Really, just the whole place made the nurse tired, his back constantly hurt and was to old to be in such a short dress and run around for everyone. He wondered how long he would actually stay working in this place. He shook the thought and relaxed his body more, sinking further into the couch. It was his break and he wanted to enjoy it why'll it last.

"Hello nurse!~"

"Aiya!" nurse Aru screamed loudly as a voice came directly into his ear. He quickly fixed himself on the couch so he wouldn't look completely idiotic. His golden eyes followed up the white lab coat to a tall silvered haired man with a light reflector on his head and a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. The man was smiling widely down at the Asian as he himself sat down next to the nurse, making a huge indent in the seat which caused Yao to fall froward near him.

"Well, it's lovely to see you to nurse~" He again flashed that childish grin.

Nurse Aru quickly pushed himself away from the Russian giant and sat himself properly onto the sofa. "Ah, Dr. Kolkol what are you doing in here aru?" Yao almost said fuming, he hated it when people disturbed him when trying to take a nap.

"Oh, I just wanted to take a little break is all. I have been working so hard lately, that Arthur man is very crazy da?" Ivan leaned back on the sofa and smiled closing his eyes, sighing happily. His violet orbs opened half way as he looked over to the slightly blushing nurse. He loved it when the ebony hair man was upset or angry, he was so cute when he yelled at the Doctor and punched his chest lightly as if tiring to hurt the Slavic man.

"Hmmph!" Yao looked away, crossing his arms and pouting. "Can't you do it somewhere else? This is not the only place to relax aru, I know there is one closer to where you work."

"Ahh, da, there is but the nurses and other doctors down there are so bland and boring, I much rather be here with you my little sunflower~" He leaned his head down over to Yao's head, finding his ear, he whispered in it huskily.

"Don't you want to play with me?" He stuck his tongue out slightly, just barely grazing the tip of the lobe.

"Hey!" Yao swatted his face away from his ear and quickly jumped off the couch causing Dr. Kolkol to fall forward a bit. He looked up at the flustered nurse with a pout as he watched the oriental man storm away towards the door.

"Aww, nurse Aru, don't be so mean!" Ivan complained to the man. "It's not my fault you're such a temptress~"

"Shut up aru! Don't do such inappropriate things in a hospital aru, you need to learn some manners aru! Jeez, you are such a child aru!" Ivan flinched slightly as the door slammed shut.

The Doctor chuckled to himself as he continued to hear the mumbling's and rants as the Asian walked down the white halls of the building. He knew Yao was really mad because he was using more 'Aru's' then usual.

"Oh my beautiful little nurse~ Don't you know the more you resist me the more desirable you become to me? I'll win you over my precious sunflower, if its the last thing I do. _Even if its by force~ Kolkolkol~"_

-O~O-

The intercom speaker turned on, the buzzing from the old speakers echoed thought the halls of the hospital. A voice soon appeared. "Like, totally paging nurse Aru, like, paging nurse Aru, you are wanted on the third floor! But like, be careful, that Russian dude is totally crazy!"

Yao looked up from his current job as he listened to nurse Fabulous make the announcement. The current job consisted of aiding Dr. Sade in helping sedating some patients, giving them their daily doses of whatever the Doctor saw fit. He looked to the Mongolian and stood up straight. "May I go aru?" He asked politely not wanting any more trouble, he had already again lost his bloomers to the mean man. For some odd reason, Dr. Sade seemed to be the only one who ever caught Yao with a dress code violation, all the others either ignore it, or didn't notice it. Even when getting inspected with the others lined up by Doctor Awesome, it only happened on random occasions and the only time he had gotten inspected by the Prussian was on his first day which he passed because he didn't mess with the uniform yet.

Yao thinks the Mongolian just enjoyed taking his underwear off because he would not let Yao take off his own, no, the man would do it himself. Reaching up underneath the red skirt and slowly sliding the usual panda bloomers down. That always made Yao blush uncontrollably, to be touched like that and treated like a little kid. That was his punishment and Dr. Sade knew he hated it with a passion. How he wanted to hit the Doctor with his wok so badly. Then again, maybe if the nurse would stop tampering with the clothes, he would never be in this type of situation.

"Go." The Mongolian said with a fierce voice. "You are done for today and make sure you don't have another violation tomorrow yes?" Nurse Aru nodded quickly bowing his head, he dashed off to the Mental ward.

Yao had gotten there in no time flat, huffing slightly from the long run he knocked on the Russian Doctor's door slightly fixing his apron with the red cross on it and straighten himself out. He hoped to the Chinese god that Doctor Kolkol didn't notice his undergarments were gone, again.

"Come in~" The voice sang sweetly.

Yao opened the door and looked up seeing the Doctor sitting at his desk a huge grin on his face.

"Yes?" Yao asked the man as he stood there in the doorway.

"Come come now nurse, sit down!~" Ivan pointed to a chair congruent to his. The oriental nurse hesitated for a second but walked forward none the less and sat gently down onto the hard wooden seat. It looked like Ivan's violet eyes gained a sort of spark as he watched the skirt float up slightly, most definitely revealing the no underwear.

The Doctor cuffed his hands together and rested his chin on them. He watched with joy as the older man fidgeted under the awkwardness of the silent room. "So, my beautiful little nurse Aru, can you tell me what happened to your bloomers?"

Yao flinched. "_shoot, he did notice_." Nurse Aru put on a fake smile and kept a leveled voice as he talked to the psychotic Doctor. "Dr. Sade caught me with my outfit in violation and decided to take my underwear aru. That's all."

"Hmm, you know nurse." Ivan paused for a moment, spinning the chair to the side as he looked at nothing in particular. He closed his eyes, his smile quickly disappeared as his face almost became serious. "Every time I see you have lost your bloomers, it was always caught by Dr. Sade. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was something going on between the two of you." He looked back up with a disapproved glare. "That doesn't make me very happy da?"

The nurses face exploded into a bright red. "T-There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Dr. Sade aru! He is just the only one who seems to notice!" Yao was now out of the chair standing up with his fist clenched tightly. "Besides, what do you care aru? It's none of your business even if there was something going on between me and the Mongolian!"

Doctor Kolkol quickly stood up throwing his hands down onto the desk, he walked around the wooden object up to the nurse. Yao backed away, almost tripping over his feet as he was forced to move backwards. His back hit the wall of the office making him panic as he was trapped by the giant man. Dr. Kolkol slammed both of his gloved hands on either side of the Asian making the nurse flinch as Ivan leaned his face in close to the others. Yao's face was now a whole new color, red started to suit him better and better.

"If you...if you and him are anything, I will not hesitate to kill the other Doctor." His nose touched the older man's, his voice low and deep. "No, he doesn't derserve such a precious flower." The Russian brought up his right hand and placed some of the blackish locks behind the Asian's ear, caressing the soft cheek. Yao's eyes shook, out of fear or something else, he did not know. He wanted to slap the Doctor but at the same time, he couldn't. Yao was trapped by the larger man's gaze, eyes locked with each other. It felt as though the world around them did not exist.

He needed to remain calm, Ivan was just a child after all. "You, are not in control of me aru." Yao said lowly as if he didn't want the Russian to hear him. But he did, Ivan growled deep within his throat and slammed his lips onto Yao's, crushing them. The nurse's eyes widened with surprise as the kiss deepened, the Doctor pushing on the soft warm lips even harder as he felt small hands shove at his chest. He licked the bottom of the smaller males lips, begging for entrance. When he was not accepted Ivan pulled away with sadness.

"Doctor Kolkol..." Yao could not even look at the man now his face red and his breathing slightly off. "Inappropriate aru, do not want." He kept his golden gaze away from the violet one.

"Err, Dammit Yao! Can't you see how much I like you? Why do you think I try so hard, why do you think everyday I would complement you or tell you how beautiful you are? Why do you think everyday I would stalk you, just to be near you! Yao...no one else can even come close to you..."

Yao looked up to the Doctor, a shocked expression placed on. When craning his head the Russian's face was found sad, to sad as if his heart was just ripped out of his body. Nurse Aru looked down at the doctor's scarf. "I-I-" He swallowed hard, how much he wanted to say but couldn't. Yao didn't even really know if he liked the Doctor, sure he was handsome and the only one kind to him, in his own way but still. The nurse could feel his heart pound like thunder in his ears.

Yao watched as Ivan moved in closer, giving the Asian a more softer, gentler kiss. Ivan kept his eyes half lidded as he watched Yao shut his eyes, a adorable expression placed. This time though, the nurse seemed a little more compliant with the soft kiss. He leaned into the kiss only slightly and Ivan smiled into it pushing back a little rougher, deepening it. The Doctor let his hand slide down the small waist, towards the ends of the uniform running his gloved hands along the thigh, upwards towards the Asian's member.

He felt Yao shift slightly in place and broke the kiss to stare at the most beautiful creature ever. The oriental nurse was out of breath as he huffed hot air into the sky. Their bodies so close to each other, leaving no space.

"Little, nurse Aru~" Ivan sang. "Lets take this somewhere more comfortable, da?"

"W-What? No way aru, that's going to far aru! Aiya!" Ivan lifted the lightweight nurse easily onto his shoulders laughing as the older man punched and kicked at him, trying to escape.

"There is no use my nurse Aru, trust me, I'm a doctor, da?" He laughed again.

"No!"

-O~O-

"Ugh"! Yao grunted as Ivan tossed him onto the cold metal surgical table. The table was big enough for the two of them, surprising but it helped that nurse Aru was so small. The Doctor pinned the Asian's arms up above his head as he kissed and nibbled on the man's neck. Yao moaned softly, mewling at each bite or suck.

"Ahh, haa, Doctor~" Yao moaned out mentally slapping himself for being so responsive and easy. He had to admit, it had been awhile since he was kissed or touched this way. Far too long.

"Please nurse, call me Ivan da~"

The Asian nurses face grew redder as he pouted his lips slightly. "Aiya, that's so informal, do I have to?"

"Silly Yao-Yao~ I think we past that level of informativeness by now da? Heehee~" He chuckled as he undid his gloves, also removing the Asian's red ones throwing them over to the floor. Ivan leaned down and kissed the nurse on the lips as his hands reached around the man's back and untied the white apron. He slipped his tongue into the inviting warm mouth that Yao so generously kept parted for him. Exploring the hot cavern and enjoying each sound produced by the petite male below him. Ivan broke the kiss, a small sliver of saliva followed as the Russian pulled away, he slid off the apron over the nurses head.

He reached up and as Ivan undid the red ribbon that kept the blackish hair in its ponytail Yao spoke. "Wait, Doctor, I mean I-Ivan aru, shouldn't we, I don't know, not do this during work hours?" Yao stuttered his face a brilliant color.

"My little Yao~ Ivan stated as he played with the long beautiful locks. "No one would dare bother me down here da? Not unless they want a lobotomy done to them~ Although it would be fun." He thought about cutting someones head opened and giggled delightfully at hearing and seeing the screams and blood.

"Aiya! Don't think about such creepy things now of all times aru!" Yao shouted to the Russian. He saw the larger man's eyes gleam brightly as he looked back down to his southern neighbor.

"Never to be worrying little Yao, I would never hurt you. Well, not in the way you think~ kolkolkol~"

Yao laughed nervously as the Doctor undid his scarf and threw his lab coat off. "It's getting a little hot don't you think nurse?" He question with evil intentions hidden behind words. "But you know what would make this a little more fun, some tools da?"

"Um, no aru, that doesn't sound good at all!" The nurse struggled underneath the Doctor as he watched the larger man gain a terrifying look.

"Now now, you'll be ok. Remember little Yao, I am a doctor! I am very good with my instruments. Plus, this shall be my punishment to you for always having a uniform violation and not letting me catch it first~ Now lets see which one I can use!" The doctor leaned over to the drawer by the table and search through the various metal items. The clinking and clanking of the instruments made Yao more nervous with each second that past.

"That's not fair aru! Having my underwear taken away is punishment enough don't you think?"

"Ah! Here we are, perfect~" Ivan announced as he ignored the man, pulling out a long metal type object. Its handle was black and the end of it sported two long scissor-like looking jagged metal pieces that hooked ever so slightly.

Yao gulped as he stared up at the abnormal object. "W-What is that thing aru?"

"Heehee~ They are called Marryland Dissecting Forceps. A very good tool for holding tissue from the brain or puncturing blood vessels~ But, I can think of other ways to use this da? So, which way should we enter it, from the black part, or from the hooked part~"

"Ivan, you're not really serious are you aru! That could really hurt me! There is no way I am letting you enter that thing inside me, you here me Braginski aru!"

The Slavic man just shrugged off the yelling protests as he lifted the uniform off of Yao's body."Hey! are you even listening to me, Ivan aru!" He got the outfit off with ease, Yao shivered slightly as he was now completely nude in front of the bigger man, his back touching the cold metal surface of the table. Doctor Kolkol marveled at the flushed, sexy and petite curvaceous looking man below him. Yao looked away from his gawking northern stalker, his face beat red and a lovely pout in place.

"Well? Don't just stare at me you pervert aru!"

Ivan chuckled, he leaned down to the body and licked at the soft skin. He slid his tongue over to the supple erect nipple and swiveled around it, biting down harshly on the nub. He heard Yao whimper and he smirked as he brought his other hand up and rubbed the other pink nub with his thick fingers, roughly and delicately all at the same time.

The Asian raised his back from the table, arching it as a loud moaned escaped his mouth. He bit his bottom lip trying to suppress the sounds of pleasure. "Hah, Ivan~ Please!"

"Mmm?" Ivan smirked at the nurse coming to eye level with him. "Is there something you want little Yao?" The doctor question completely obvious of what he truly wanted.

"Nn!" Yao had to bite his tongue, he didn't want to give in. "I- Ahhh!" The Chinese man screamed loudly as the Russian grabbed his erect manhood tugging on it slightly.

"You want this da?" Ivan whispered huskily into his southern neighbors ear, licking and nibbling on the lobe. Ivan tugged the member again brushing the tip with his thumb. Yao bucked his hips upward, thrusting into the Doctor's hands. He whipped his head away in embarrassment to the side.

Ivan moved his head back so he could stare at his Asian porcelain doll. Stray tears stood in those golden eyes so he kissed them away. "Don't look away Yao, I want to see, hear and feel everything from you. You make me feel as though I might have a heart." He leaned down and kissed the soft bruised lips. "I want to make you feel me, I want to make you feel so good, da~" His lustful voice rang in Yao's ears sending waves of pleasure thought his body.

_"Stupid sweet words..."_ Yao thought angrily to himself, the Russian was worming his way into his heart with each passing minute.

"Now, lets get to the real fun~" Ivan brought back up the tool he had taken out before.

"wǒ de tiān ā!" Yao thought to himself a sweat drop sliding down his face. He was hoping that Ivan would have forgotten about the medical instrument.

"Just relax Yao-Yao, I promise you will like it~" The Doctor took the object and first placed it near the Asian's mouth. "Would you kindly suck on it for me nurse? I don't want it to hurt to badly."

"What are you crazy! No I wont-mmm!" As the man was yelling Ivan took that chance to shove the large object into his mouth. Yao blushed madly, regrettably sucking on the odd tool. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth to lick around the handle coating it well._ "Might as well since its going inside me."_ He thought. Ivan licked his lips at the slight, Yao may have been a prude, but man, he could sure put on a show.

"That's enough." Doctor Kolkol pulled out the object and brought it down, placing it near the nurses wanton hole. Ivan used his free hand and intertwined his large fingers with the small delicate fingers of his nurse. He stared at the obvious differences in their body figures and loved every part of it. As he clenched Yao's hand tightly in his he leaned down and kissed him deeply, slowly pushing the tool inside him at the same time.

Yao hitched his breath into the kiss, groaning wanting to scream as the obscured item penetrated his insides. It was cold, large and painful as Ivan tried to shove it in further. "Nurse Aru~" Ivan spoke his lips still against the Asian's. "You are to tight you wont let me go any further, relax your body more da~"

"Aiya, h-how do you expect me to relax, with something so odd in me aru! Ughh!" He grunted, panting heavily as the Doctor forced it to go in deeper. "Ahh! Ivan aru!"

"Mm, I'm surprised you can even take in something so big little Yao~ Your body is so tiny." He slide the object back out only a little and pushed it back in, repeating this motion. Ivan noticed that the Asian's body was reacting wonderfully to the item. He smirked, "W_ho knew Yao was such a little masochistic~" _He giggled.

Yao moaned with each movement. It was to much, so painful, yet, so _pleasurable. _He found himself enjoying it more and more._ "_Ivan, huff, ah, Nn! I'm going to come aru! I- Ahh!" Without warning he ejaculated his milky substance onto Ivan's shirt, lifting his body as he did. Yao huffed out, his back crashing onto the table. His heart was racing uncontrollably and he could only hear his uneven breathing.

"Yao, I hope you don't think we're finished?"

uhuh? Yao looked up to Ivan with hazed lustful eyes. He watched as the doctor took off his shirt and undid his pants, unzipping them and pulling them down his waist only to reveal his own large stiff rod. Ivan pulled out the object making Yao whimper slightly at the loss. He chuckled and brought the tool to his lips, running his tongue along it hungrily. Yao tasted so good but he wanted more, he wanted to be inside the smaller man completely taking him. He threw the medical instrument to the ground, it crashing with a loud clank.

"Yao..." Ivan licked his lips, spreading the Asian's long slender legs further apart, kissing the inside of the thighs. He put both of his arms on either side of the long dark ebony haired man kissing his cheek and tracing them all down his jaw line to his neck. The feathery light kisses made Yao sigh with pleasure, it made his whole body tremble in anticipation. But it also made Ivan shiver with want, no longer able to bear the wait to dive into that heat.

He placed his member at Yao's entrance. "I'm going ok?" He watched as Yao nodded shyly. Slowly at first he pushed into the man, the tip going in further, deeper, until the large thick organ pushed though the great wall, breaking it. It was tight, oh so tight and hot. Yao's insides still resisted Ivan, clenching around his manhood. Ivan grunted wanting to go in more, he pushed hearing Yao moaning, knowing that he was pleasing his mate he began to move.

Slow and steady at first he wanted Yao to get use to the movement. When the nurse adjusted himself properly the Doctor began a more rough and faster pace. He thrusted in deep and pulled back out and slammed back in. Both men panted heavily, the pre-cum from Ivan dripped into Yao making it slicker and more lubricated to move around in. Now Ivan could go in deeper, he penetrated faster and harder with each rhythmical take. The pain immediately subsided becoming unbelievable pleasure, it was orgasmic and heavenly. Their sighs and moans echoed in the white room, both lost in the lust.

Yao wrapped his legs around Ivan moving his hips upward in time with each thrust. "Ahh, ahh, Yiwan, Yiwan aru! Faster please!" Yao begged starting to drift back into his Mandarin accent, lifting his body up slightly he wrapped his arms around the Doctors neck, his nails digging deep within the snow white skin. Ivan griped the Asian's hips in a bruising manner, rubbing them as he continued his decent into Yao's forbidden city.

He loved hearing Yao's beautiful voice call his name in that adorable little accent of his. Everything about him was perfect, his eyes, his hair, his height, their bodies fit so well together like the pieces of a missing puzzle. "Y-Yao, haah! You are so good, s-so wonderful~" Ivan bent down biting the Chinese mans neck roughly, making a huge reddish purple mark. Yao screamed, throwing his head back bucking his hips even more as the Russian hit his sweet spot. "_Ahh~ There it is~_" Ivan happily sang in his head.

"D-Do it again, aru! Hit it again Doctor~" Ivan happily complied, repeating to hit that wonderful spot, the spot that made Yao melt in his grasp, the orgasmic area where it made the nurse beg for more of him. He grabbed Yao's leaking organ and pumped it with the thrusts. Yao's head went fuzzy, white surrounded his vision as it was all to much for him. Each touch, each movement, every sound, Yao was at his limit.

"Naa, aiya! Y-Yiwan!"

"Come for me little Yao~ Do it da!" He sang kissing the man on his lips.

"Yiwan, Yiwan! Ahhh!" His whole body froze as he climaxed again, his insides contracted around the Russian's member making it to much to bare. With a couple more lustful poundings Ivan came after, filling his lover up with every last bit of him. He wanted to mark Yao, he wanted to let everyone know that the Asian was his. He heard Yao whimper as he was filled.

The room went quiet except for the panting. Time froze for a moment as cool air came and tried to calm down both of the men's burning bodies. Ivan continued to look down at Yao, still out of breath.

Yao on the table, his chest rose and fell drastically, his face and body flushed and sticky with sweat. His long hair lay a mess sticking to his face and shoulder. It was a sight to soak in for years for Ivan, it couldn't be more perfect. He licked his hand that held Yao's substance and licked them clean. Such a sweet taste, and now that he had some, he never wanted anything else. He pulled his member out of the Asian, grabed his lab coat and lay down next to the Chinese man on the table, pulling him into his body.

Yao mumbled something but it was incoherent. Ivan tried listening but couldn't hear anything past the drumming of his beating heart, the sound was just to strong to ignore, he knew he was in love. His little nurse, his little Yao was all his. Ivan pushed some hair out of the Asian's face and gave him a small peck on the lips, only to have it returned slightly as Yao was quickly falling asleep.

"I love you, little Yao~"

-O~O-

~The next morning~

"Like, totally paging nurse Aru, you are wanted in Dr. Sade's office! Repeat there immediately!"

_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~_

"Hello? Hmm? What do you want Doctor Kolkol." Dr. Sade spat on the phone as the Russian called him, they really did not get along well.

"Oh, I am just calling to tell you that nurse Aru will be working with me the whole day, I will send up the three other nurses to aid you."

"Why can't nurse Aru come?"

"Cause I said so da? You got a problem?"

There was silence on the phone for a bit before the Mongolian spoke again. "Fine, hurry up and send those incompetent nurses of yours." The phone line beeped as Doctor Sade hung up from the other line.

Ivan smiled happily putting the phone down. He fixed his outfit and walked into the lab where the nurse was still sleeping so beatifically on the table, still covered by his lab coat. The doctor grabbed the nurses clothes and picked them up, setting them nicely on the drawer next to the table. He reached for the Marryland Dissecting Forceps on the ground and picked it up. He stared at the object then looked to Yao again.

He chuckled to himself, putting the tool into the sterilizing water. "Next time little Yao, we'll use the other side~"

* * *

><p><strong>Kolkolklol~ You liked da? Lol, you know you can't resist the love between a doctor and his nurse~ Especially when the nurse is just soooo stubborn and the doctor is soooo determined! xDD<strong>

**Review? Comment? Tell me what you think!**

**Oh, When Yao's says, "wǒ de tiān ā!" He says "Oh my god!" I hope I said that correctly.**


End file.
